The field of the invention is nuclear magnetic resonance imaging methods and systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for producing NMR images of flowing or moving subjects.
Any nucleus which possesses a magnetic moment attempts to align itself with the direction of the magnetic field in which it is located. In doing so, however, the nucleus processes around this direction at a characteristic angular frequency (Larmor frequency) which is dependent on the strength of the magnetic field and on the properties of the specific nuclear species (the magnetogyric constant .gamma. of the nucleus). Nuclei which exhibit this phenomena are referred to herein as "spins".
When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B.sub.0), the individual magnetic moments of the spins in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but precess about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. A net magnetic moment M.sub.z is produced in the direction of the polarizing field, but the randomly oriented magnetic components in the perpendicular, or transverse, plane (x-y plane) cancel one another. If, however, the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B.sub.1) which is in the x-y plane and which is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, M.sub.z, may be rotated, or "tipped", into the x-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment M.sub.t, which is rotating, or spinning, in the x-y plane at the Larmor frequency. The degree to which the net magnetic moment M.sub.z is tipped, and hence the magnitude of the net transverse magnetic moment M.sub.t depends primarily on the length of time and the magnitude of the applied excitation field B.sub.1.
The practical value of this phenomenon resides in the signal which is emitted by the excited spins after the excitation signal B.sub.1 is terminated. In simple systems the excited spins induce an oscillating sine wave signal in a receiving coil. The frequency of this signal is the Larmor frequency, and its initial amplitude, A.sub.0, is determined by the magnitude of the transverse magnetic moment M.sub.t. The amplitude, A, of the emission signal decays in an exponential fashion with time, t: EQU A=A.sub.0 e.sup.-t/T*.sbsp.2
The decay constant 1/T*.sub.2 depends on the homogeneity of the magnetic field and on T.sub.2, which is referred to as the "spin-spin relaxation" constant, or the "transverse relaxation" constant. The T.sub.2 constant is inversely proportional to the exponential rate at which the aligned procession of the spins would dephase after removal of the excitation signal B.sub.1 in a perfectly homogeneous field.
Another important factor which contributes to the amplitude A of the NMR signal is referred to as the spin-lattice relaxation process which is characterized by the time constant T.sub.1. It describes the recovery of the net magnetic moment M to its equilibrium value along the axis of magnetic polarization (z). The T.sub.1 time constant is longer than T.sub.2, much longer in most substances of medical interest.
The NMR measurements of particular relevance to the present invention are called "pulsed NMR measurements". Such NMR measurements are divided into a period of excitation and a period of signal emission. Such measurements are performed in a cyclic manner in which the NMR measurement is repeated many times to accumulate different data during each cycle or to make the same measurement at different locations in the subject. A wide variety of preparative excitation techniques are known which involve the application of one or more excitation pulses (B.sub.1) of varying magnitude, duration, and direction. Such excitation pulses may have a narrow frequency spectrum (selective excitation pulse), or they may have a broad frequency spectrum (nonselective excitation pulse) which produces transverse magnetization M.sub.t over a range of resonant frequencies. The prior art is replete with excitation techniques that are designed to take advantage of particular NMR phenomena and which overcome particular problems in the NMR measurement process.
When utilizing NMR to produce images, a technique is employed to obtain NMR signals from specific locations in the subject. Typically, the region which is to be imaged (region of interest) is scanned by a sequence of NMR measurement cycles which vary according to the particular localization method being used. The resulting set of received NMR signals are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques. To perform such a scan, it is, of course, necessary to elicit NMR signals from specific locations in the subject. This is accomplished by employing magnetic fields (G.sub.x, G.sub.y, and G.sub.z) which have the same direction as the polarizing field B.sub.O, but which have a gradient along the respective x, y and z axes. By controlling the strength of these gradients during each NMR cycle, the spatial distribution of spin excitation can be controlled and the location of the resulting NMR signals can be identified.
NMR data for constructing images can be collected using one of many available techniques, such as multiple angle projection reconstruction and Fourier transform (FT). Typically, such techniques comprise a pulse sequence made up of a plurality of sequentially implemented views. Each view may include one or more NMR experiments, each of which comprises at least an RF excitation pulse and a magnetic field gradient pulse to encode spatial information into the resulting NMR signal. As is well known, the NMR signal may be a free indication decay (FID) or, preferably, a spin-echo signal.
The preferred embodiments of the invention will be described in detail with reference to a variant of the well known FT technique, which is frequently referred to as "spin-warp". The spin-warp technique is discussed in an article entitled "Spin Warp NMR Imaging and Applications to Human Whole-Body Imaging" by W. A. Edelstein et al., Physics in Medicine and Biology, Vol. 25, pp. 751-756 (1980).
Briefly, the spin-warp technique employs a variable amplitude phase encoding magnetic field gradient pulse prior to the acquisition of NMR spin-echo signals to phase encode spatial information in the direction of this gradient. In a two-dimensional implementation (2DFT), for example, spatial information is encoded in one direction by applying a phase encoding gradient (G.sub.y) along that direction, and then a spin-echo signal is acquired in the presence of a read-out magnetic field gradient (G.sub.x) in a direction orthogonal to the phase encoding direction. The read-out gradient present during the spin-echo acquisition encodes spatial information in the orthogonal direction. In a typical 2DFT pulse sequence, the magnitude of the phase encoding gradient pulse G.sub.y is incremented (.DELTA.G.sub.y) in the sequence of views that are acquired during the scan to produce a set of NMR data from which an entire image can be reconstructed.
There are a number of well known NMR techniques for measuring the motion, or flow of spins within the region of interest. These include the "time-of-flight" method in which a bolus of spins is excited as it flows past a specific upstream location and the state of the resulting transverse magnetization is examined at a downstream location to determine the velocity of the bolus. This method has been used for many years to measure flow in pipes, and in more recent years it has been used to measure blood flow in human limbs. Examples of this method are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,559,044; 3,191,119; 3,419,793; and 4,777,957.
A second flow measurement technique is the inflow/outflow method in which the spins in a single, localized volume or slice are excited and the change in the resulting transverse magnetization is examined a short time later to measure the effects of excited spins that have flowed out of the volume or slice, and the effects of differently excited spins that have flowed in to the volume or slice. Examples of this method are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,574,239; 4,532,473; and 4,516,582.
A third technique for measuring motion or flow relies upon the fact that an NMR signal produced by spins flowing through a magnetic field gradient exhibits a phase shift which is proportional to velocity. For flow that has a roughly constant velocity during the measurement cycle the change in phase of the NMR signal is given as follows: EQU .DELTA..phi.=.gamma.M.sub.1 v (1)
where M.sub.1 is the first moment of the magnetic field gradient, .gamma. is the gyromagnetic ratio and v is the velocity of the spins. To eliminate errors in this measurement due to phase shifts caused by other sources, it is common practice to perform the measurement at least twice with different magnetic field gradient moments as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,872. The difference in phase at any location between the two measurements is then as follows: EQU .DELTA..phi.=.gamma..DELTA.M.sub.1 v (2)
By performing two complete scans with different magnetic field gradient moments and subtracting the measured phases in the reconstructed image at each location in the acquired data arrays, a phase map is produced which accurately measures the velocity of constantly moving spins.
As discussed above, a complete scan is comprised of many views, each with a slightly different position encoding magnetic field gradient pulse. For example, in the spin warp pulse sequence, each view has a different phase encoding gradient pulse amplitude and a complete scan is carried out by executing a series of such views. For the above described velocity imaging method to work properly, the velocity present during the entire scan must be substantially constant. However, in human subjects that is not the case because blood flows in a pulsatile manner as a function of the cardiac cycle and the velocity is different from view-to-view during the scan. Such variations in spin velocity will produce phase shifts that result in the generation of image artifacts unless precautions are taken. Such precautions include using a cardiac gating method as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,462 or a fast scan technique as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,717. However, both of these methods require a lengthy data acquisition time.
Equation (2) above is only accurate when all of the spins within each voxel are moving at the same constant velocity. Unfortunately, in medical imaging it is almost always the case that the field of interest contains both stationary and moving spins and that the velocity measurements will be distorted by the stationary spins. One known solution to this problem is to make the phase measurements with many different magnetic field gradient moments and perform a Fourier transformation with respect to these measurements. While this "MR Doppler" procedure gives a velocity distribution of the spins at each voxel, it also requires considerably more time to gather the data.